Invasion
by xXChrisdabeastXx
Summary: You know him from the Battle of Manhattan. Now learn about Carter Fenix's fight on Reach. He will pass trials and tribulations and sanity itself as he battles the ever merciless Covenant Empire. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So a few friends of mine who read my previous fic, ****We were Soldiers****, said they would like to see sort of a prequel. Well I decided that I will make a prequel to my other Fic about Gunnery Sergeant Carter Fenix, then a Staff Sergeant, and what he went through during the Battle of Reach. There may be some inconsistencies with certain details such as his age and the Battle of Reach itself; if you spot one I would appreciate it if you would message me so I can edit it. And without further ado I give you ****Invasion.**

**Chapter One **

**Retirement**

**0930 Hours, July 23, 2552 (Military Calendar)/**

**Reach, Camp Victory, Epsilon Eridani System **

"Fifty one, Fifty two, Fifty Three," Staff Sergeant Carter Fenix shouted out every push up he did. It was a great motivator, but it was mainly because if he didn't he would lose count. After hitting seventy, he quickly flipped onto his back and knocked out seventy strenuous sit ups. He pulled himself out of the hot sand of the beach and began his 3 mile jog along the beach of Lake Aranyos.

It was a crisp morning. The sun was shining high in the sky. Seagulls flew here and there picking fish and other delicacies from the ground. Carter wasn't the only human on the beach however, there were hundreds of other ODST's and marines working out, swimming or just kicking back and relaxing. By the way everyone was so carefree and happy; you would have never guessed there was a war going on.

Camp Victory lay on the southern coast of Reach's largest continent Eposz. It was where most of the Elite 11th ODST Shock Troops Battalion was located when on shore leave. Also the 72nd Marine Expeditionary Force had a majority of their troops stationed here as well.

Carter ran on, but slowly noticed he was slowing. His breathing rate had increased and his legs ached but he pushed on. The thirty nine year old veteran was coming to that age when marines started considering retirement. Twenty years in the service was a lot; most marines didn't even survive that long, but twenty years fighting a genocidal alien race bent on destroying humanity was even more. Carter, however, had done his part and survived; now he was ready to call it quits. Now most marines wouldn't be allowed to retire, especially battling the Covenant, but he had people in high places.

His run ended short of three miles when a group of younger ODST's passed him without breaking a sweat. He liked to think that they had started more recently then he did, but he knew deep down that wasn't the case.

He made his way back into the actual military base and headed towards the barracks. He entered his platoon's barracks to find no one in there. "_They must be at chow."_

He quickly changed out of his workout clothes into his fatigues. Without missing a beat he headed out and made his way to the administrations building. This was the command and control center for all of Camp Victory. He showed his ID card and then entered the building. Armed guards were everywhere. If the Command Center were to get hit, then the whole head of the 11th ODST and 72nd MEU would be cut off.

He strolled through the many hallways making his way up to the 3rd floor. He came across the room of the 11th ODST Battalions commanding officer. Colonel Nelson Striker also known as Colonel _First Strike_. He had a habit of always hitting the Covenant where it hurt in quick assaults. In his four years as an ODST with the 11th, Carter had never been on a defensive line. Striker had the whole goddamn battalion always attacking targets. He had said that defensive jobs were for the regular marines. ODST hit the enemy hard and fast. This tactic so far had been working into there favor. Even though they hadn't bee able to win every single battle they were in Striker made sure that they got out with as little casualties as possible.

Carter knocked, "Come in," a stern voice responded. Fenix opened the door and swaggered in. Sitting at his desk, Colonel Nelson Striker looked up at the person standing in his room. "Aw Carter how are you old friend? Come take a seat," Striker said stroking his graying horse shoe mustache. The Colonel was only forty nine which was only a decade older then Fenix. The difference in their rank however was substantial.

"I'm fine Nelson, oh I am fine this great morning," Carter responded as he took a relaxed position in the chair facing opposite of Striker.

Striker leaned back resting his hands behind his heads, "So let me guess; you here for the retirement papers?" Carter nodded, "Yes sir I am. I did my twenty and I think it is high time I get out of here."

Striker sighed and stood up. He walked over to a cabinet drawer near the wall and began scrounging through it. "Carter, you have been one of my longest serving non coms, since I joined the 11th. You are a valuable part of this unit and I would hate to see experience like you leave." He pulled out a file and looked over the name. Striker sat back down sliding the file over to Carter.

"You ever think of becoming a training sergeant?"

Carter shook his head, "Nope Carol and I have decided that if I'm leaving, I'm leaving. No half-assing it." Striker sighed, "Veterans like you are hard to come by. Most people don't survive fighting the Covenant for two decades like you have. Hell I only served as an infantry man for four years before I got a Major job and was pulled off the line."

"I'm sorry Nelson… I just think it's my time." Striker nodded, "Then you will be missed devil dog. Just sign on the dotted line right there and I'll sign it later. I talked to your Company Commander…" Carter looked up from signing the sheet, "Captain Hartford?"

Striker nodded, "Yup, she said that she isn't sure about the new grunts in your unit being ready for action without you. She seems to have taken a liking to you, eh?"

Carter chuckled, "Yeah she sort of has. But I made sure she knew I had a wife and I haven't had much problems since." Cater finished signing the sheet and handed back to Striker, "Say who are they going to get to replace me?"

"Oh she said something about Sergeant Latham, you know anything about him?"

"Yeah Latham is a reliable soldier, I can see him taking command," Carter made his way to the door. As he turned the knob he looked back at Striker, "Sir it has been a pleasure I will make sure to come see you before I leave off for good."

"Alright you adhere to that promise Staff Sergeant," Nelson said before digging back into his filing cabinet. Carter closed the door behind him and made his way down the hall.

After leaving the Administrations building he made his way to the mess hall. It was almost lunch time and his squad should be there as usual. He entered commotion of the mess and caught sight of them eating at their usual table. Carter got into the line for chow. After he got his tray full of food he headed over to his squad.

He sat down next to Corporal Joe Finnegan. He was a burly 6'2 Earthling who was also the squads LMG gunner. He wielded the MK25 SAW to great efficiency earning him the nickname "Machine Gun Joe". Next to him was his best friend since grade school Corporal Sean Springs. He was African American and was proud of it; he was also near a genius. Had he not joined up to fight then he probably would've went to college and invented some cure for some impossible disease. Many think he joined up just to keep an eye on Joe. Next to Springs sat Lance Corporal Susan "Suzie" Bestoli. She was of Hungarian descent and born right here on Reach. She had the prettiest face any woman could have ever had and her eyes could charm a wild bull. It was a wonder why a girl like that would join up n a war like this; she was better off being a model for clothes. Carter had to admit, deep down inside he had slight feelings for Suzie. Across from her sat Private First Class Jonathan Gomez, the squads Filipino radio man and demo specialist. Next to him sat the lovely Kelly Nyugen. The Private from China. Cater had a feeling that she and Gomez were in a secret relationship, but he was one to break up such a thing, especially when the next day could be your last. Next to her sat Carter's replacement, Sergeant Luke Latham. Luke was a nice guy, but could take command when the time came. Next to Luke stuffing his face with Mac and cheese was Private Nick Lenihan. The youngest member of the team at only the age of twenty.

"So Staff Sergeant," Joe said downing a sizeable portion of his plate, "You really leaving us?" Carter looked down at his plate as he answered sullenly, "Yes I am. I 'm sorry guys but I just can't go back on another deployment; my body probably won't be able to take it. But I promised myself I would stick with you guys through training and see you off when you deploy in a couple days."

"I can't believe we are being deployed already," Lenihan spoke through a mouthful of food, "It seems like just yesterday I arrived here for ODST training." Suzie looked away from his bad eating habits in disgust, "Chew with your mouth close rookie, and believe it that we are being deployed, because those Covies will chew you alive."

"Suzie…" Carter muttered, but it was too late the cycle of torment had started.

"They going to fill you with so much plasma you are gonna feel it in the after life," Springs remarked.

"Those Elites are going to skin ye alive with those energy swords of theirs," Joe chuckled.

Carter sighed. This is what usually happened every few days when they were all gathered at the table, the veteran ODST, in this case Joe, Springs, Bestoli and Latham would jeer and try to scare the newer members of the squad who had never saw any action. Carter had tried to put a stop to it, but it never worked.

After a few more minutes of scaring the culprits stopped and resumed eating. It was silent until Lenihan asked, "Do you think the Covenant will ever find and attack Reach?"

Joe laughed a heart laugh, "The Covenant attacking Reach would be suicide on their part. It would be like a mouse attacking a elephant, doomed to fail from the start."

"Don't be so sure their Joe," Latham chimed in, "Ever hear of that one story of the elephant being afraid of the mouse." Joe looked over at the sergeant, "What's that supposed to mean Latham?"

"Just saying I wouldn't be surprised if before the end of this year the Covenant have Reach in their gun sights…or whatever they use." Joe smiled, "Willing to put money on it?"

Luke smiled feverishly, "Hell I'll put ten bucks on it." Luke and Joe reached out and shook hands finalizing the bet. "Easiest ten bucks I have ever made," Joe remarked. Nyugen rolled her eyes, "Let's just hope your dumbass is right."

The rest of the afternoon went by uneventfully. They trained a little on the gun range and worked out less. It was a lazy day and no one wanted to do anything. Carter dismissed himself from the others and made his way over to Camp Victory's hospital. He entered and went to the second floor. He could walk these hallways with his eyes closed. He had been here everyday at this exact time for the past four months. He entered the break room and found his wife Carol Fenix.

She was tall and slender. Like Suzie she had an incredibly pretty face and eyes. She worked as a nurse here in the hospital treating wounded marines and UNSC servicemen and women. He snuck up behind her while she was resting at a table and poke her sides. She jumped up and stared at him in shock, "Carter! What did I say about doing that?"

Carter leaned over and kissed her, "Sorry honey, I couldn't resist." Carol shook her head, "Well let this be the last time or next time I'm going to kick your ass."

Carter smirked, "I like it when you talk dirty." She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Did you talk to Colonel Striker?"

"Yes ma'am," he said taking a seat across from her, "He should be signing the papers as we speak." Carol took a sigh of relief, "That's good. I should be done with my nursing duties in about a week. After that we can both leave and live peaceful lives somewhere far away."

Carter looked away, "But how long can we live in peace with the Covenant breathing down our necks?" Carol didn't answer the question. Instead she took Carter's hands and placed them on her stomach. Carter was confused at first but after a few seconds his eyes lit up like the morning sun, "What did the doctor say?"

Carol nodded while tears ran down her face, "Yes baby. I'm pregnant." Carter embraced his wife and they stayed like that for a while. "Finally our family is coming together. Don't worry honey our lives will be peaceful I shall make sure of that."

Carol smiled and kissed her husband, "Thank you."

**1328 Hours, July 24, 2552 (Military Calendar)/**

**Reach, Camp Victory, Epsilon Eridani System **

Fenix and his men finished lunch at their usual time and then proceeded out to the firing range with the rest of their company for a little afternoon shooting. The range was positioned outside and provided a wide variety of targets and ranges.

The squad was lining up and taking sots while Carter watched over them and made critiques. "Nyugen, your aim is a little high, with the MA5B you want to fire in short controlled burst to minimize recoil."

Private Nyugen readjusted her aim and fired. Her shots sunk right through the card board cut out of a grunt. She gave a slight squeal of delight after seeing her work. Next to her Latham fired his BR with almost pinpoint accuracy.

The sergeant was the teams' best marksman. Not exactly a sniper but longer range then a regular infantry. He unloaded his entire clip into the grunt target over a hundred meters away. Every shot hitting the squat alien in the upper body or head. Carter had to hand it to him, the kid was a natural shot, he was happy that he will be replacing him.

Joe and Sean were chatting away while they fired. Most of the time they treated it like a competition. First one to get a certain amount of hits would buy the drinks later on, but today they seemed too engrossed in their conversation to care. Carter couldn't help but over hear.

"So did you hear about them Army troops that were sent into Visegrad to investigate the recent disappearances that have been going on?" Joe asked. Sean fired his rifle and looked over at his friend, "Yeah, they think it's some insurrectionist shit."

Joe shook his head, "I don't know bout all that, all I know is that those disappearances have been weird. People just disappearing in the middle of the night, it's like some fucking horror movie." Their conversation ended when a flatbed truck pulled up behind them.

They all turned around to see Colonel Striker with Captain Hartford right on his heels. The 1st platoon Lieutenant, Hiroyuki Kaneda, took of his helmet and stepped forward saluting, "Sir, what is the meaning of this?"

Striker ignored the question and instead addressed the many men and women of the company, "Echo Company is to report to the battalion HQ and get ready for deployment." A chorus of confusion came forth from the ODST of Echo Company. Captain Hartford raised a hand for silence, "Listen up Troopers, we are deploying a little earlier then expected, so get into the back of the trucks and prepare to go."

Echo Company reluctantly got into the back of the multiple flatbed trucks that had assembled. Carter led his squad over to a nearby truck. He wasn't sure what was going on but this might be the last time he would see them. He followed them until he was close enough to Striker.

"Nelson what's going on?" He inquired depolarizing his visor. The Colonel motioned to the truck, "Get in the truck Staff Sergeant." Carter was confused, "What about my retirement papers?"

"I'm denying them currently…." Carter was taken a back by what he just heard. He took a step forward and glanced at his superior threateningly, "What do you mean you're denying them… you said…"

"I know what I said Staff Sergeant, but now is not the time." Striker turned to walk away. Carter grabbed him by the shoulder, "Hell yeah it is the time. If I get deployed with the rest on some far off planet I might not come back to see my baby. What the fuck makes this deployment so much different?"

Striker whirled around and blankly stated, "Winter Contingency has been declared." Carter's hands dropped to his sides. Winter Contingency meant only one thing.

The Covenant was on Reach.

About an hour later all of Echo Company was gathered in the many hangars around the airfield of Camp Victory. Most had their helmets off and were simply baffled why they were being deployed earlier then scheduled.

Captain Hartford stood in front of them with Colonel Striker. She arranged for silence and like school children the company fell silent.

"There's no easy way to say this," Striker began, "But I'll just go a head and start. The Covenant are on Reach." There was whispering that rippled throughout the crowd like a tsunami. Nelson Striker waited until they fell silent again before continuing, "At 0300 hours this morning we lost contact with an Army unit that was sent to Visegrad to investigate the recent disturbances there. At 0728 hours a group of Spartans, Noble Team, were sent to find out what happened to the army troops."

"Shortly after the team were redirected to the Visegrad relay. Long story short they learned the Covenant were responsible for the recent disappearances. Winter Contingency has been declared for all of reach, but mainly Eposz."

"So what is our next move?" An ODST in the front inquired. That's where Captain Hartford came in, "We are being deployed to Forward Operating Base Phoenix, located some two hundred miles east of here. We will be occupying the base until further notice. Your sister companies have been deployed elsewhere on the planet."

"Why there you might ask?" Striker spoke up. It was as if he was readying all their minds, "FOB Phoenix is situated in a large gorge just west of the Pirahha Scablands. If the Covenant is located in the Viery Territory then we can use this base as a point to hold and cut them off from any other part of the country."

Hartford took over, "You got your orders. Pelicans will be waiting for pickup. Dust off is in an hour. Grab your weapons and ammo and get your gear. If the Covenant thinks they can simply waltz right up into our strongest base and win. Then they haven't mess with the 11TH ODST battalion. Let's go kick some Covenant ass!"

"Oorah!" Echo Company shouted in response. They began to leave, everyone getting ready for the up and coming battle. Carter was furious that he had to fight. Now don't get it wrong. He was happy that he would be leading his team into battle, but he was furious that he wasn't going to be able to retire like he planned.

_God I hope I survive this battle_, he thought to himself.

Next to him Latham walked up next to Joe, "Hey Joe I know this is a bad time and everything, but…. I think you owe me ten bucks."

**Well there's the first chapter of my new fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This story shouldn't be near as long as my other one. I plan maybe 10-15 chapters at the most. Well that's it for now read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Halo and if I did that would be cool. I do own all characters as they are my own creation. Anyways read and enjoy Chapter Two**

**Chapter Two**

**Orozspatak**

**1423 Hours, August 12****th****, 2552 (Military Calendar)/**

**Reach, Oroszpatak, Epsilon Eridani System **

Carter grabbed hold of the back of Private Lenihans collar and yanked the young ODST back from the edge of the wall. A second later the plasma grenade that was on the other side of the wall detonated, showering the two troopers in dust and bits of debris.

"That's why I told you to stay from the edge like that," Carter shouted as he picked himself up. The rest of the squad was behind them pinned against the walls as they tried not to get a face full of plasma.

Ever since their arrival at FOB Phoenix two and a half weeks ago the ODST's of Echo Company had been patrolling the nearby town of Orozspatak. Orozspatak was a fairly large Hungarian inspired town. It was very elegant despite its position in the midst of the Badlands. It had cobblestone streets and tree lined avenues and many shops that people packed and shopped at as they carried on their daily lives.

All that changed when the Covenant came.

At first the Covenant resorted to long range attacks on the city; shooting artillery and other assortments of plasma weaponry to bomb the city. Echo Company and the resident UNSC Army Battalion, members of the 12th Infantry Battalion quickly evacuated all the civilians before too much damage and casualties were taken.

Next the Covenant striked with small hit and run teams. Sending in small squads of varying types of troops and light vehicles like their Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle, or as they referred to it Ghost, to test the humans' defenses. The UNSC forces were able to hold their own easily against these minuscule attacks. That's when the bastards brought in their armor.

The Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage, or more commonly known as Wraith by the UNSC, was the Covenants premier tank unit. They were called that because they usually were the last thing you heard before becoming one.

The Covenant rolled in with their tanks and air support and quickly began to push the UNSC forces back. Over the last three days the Covenant had been pushing them back block by block and only today did they reach the Urlan River that bisected the cities East and West side.

But now they seemed to be everywhere. Artillery from across the river were tearing the hell outta the Orozspatak defenses. On West side, the UNSC were getting hit in the back by Jackal snipers and mortar fire. Spirits must've been slipping troops over since midnight.

Carter risked a peek around the corner. A fog had settled in the town of Oroszpatak around mid morning and had stayed ever since. He spotted the enemy however as their armor made them glow like a firefly. A red armored Major Domo Elite lead a squad of grunts down the narrow boulevard towards his position. The squat little aliens' totted plasma pistols around while the Elite held his Plasma repeater high and at the ready. The aliens hadn't spotted them yet, but they were advancing down the street at a quick pace and would eventually run into them. Carter and the rest of the squad couldn't move because of a squad of Jackal sharpshooters on top of the houses across the street.

The bird like aliens was popping up behind the chimneys and from windows as they took potshots at Carters squad. A fog had settled in the town of Oroszpatak around mid morning and had stayed ever since. Visibility was limited what you g Carter activated his VISR and instantly everything became shrouded in a yellow hue. This helped him mark out friendlies in green and enemies in red. He peered across the street to spot trace amounts of green through the fog.

Cpl. Springs piped up from the rear of the group, "Sarge! Where the hell is the rest of 1st platoon! And for that matter where the hell is the rest of Echo."

"I think the rest of the platoon is across the street," Carter replied. He turned around and signaled PFC Gomez to come forward. He signaled across the street, "I'm moving across the street to link up with the rest of the platoon. I need you to back me up."

Gomez stared around the corner then reluctantly agreed.

"Joe!" he barked turning to his machine gunner, "Lay down some suppressive fire!"

"You got it Sarge!" Joe moved to the front of the group. He steadied himself against the wall and aimed around the corner. His MK25 made itself known as the ODST fired in short controlled burst down the street.

One grunt took a direct burst to the head and indigo blood splashed onto the street. The other grunts in the squad scattered as the light machine gun poured hot lead at them. The red armored Elite however roared at the challenge and returned fire, absorbing the machine gun rounds like a sponge would water.

"It's now or never," Carter turned to Gomez and nodded. With that the pair took of across the cobblestone street. Carter hoped the fog would've provided sufficient cover, but appeared it didn't. Plasma splashed on the ground all around their feet. It was a surprise neither of them got hit.

Carter dove the last five feet and almost collided with an ODST firing his MA5B down the street. "Hey watch it asshole!" the trooper shouted dodging out of the way.

"Staff Sergeant, glad you could join us," Lieutenant Kaneda said from a crouched position over a portable holo map. 3rd Squads leader Sergeant McAllister was with him. He gave a curt nod as Fenix approached.

"El-tee what's the skinny?" Carter inquired making his way over to the Japanese man.

"Look around you Fenix," Kaneda said motioning around him. Carter looked around at the state of 1st and 3rd squad. There were four ODST bodies lain out on the ground neither were moving. A trio of troopers lay against the wall each nursing plasma burns on different parts of their body.

Plasma burns were the worst. They burned and only after cauterizing were they treatable. A band of ODST's were trading fire with the Covenant down a back alley way and the rest were putting sporadic fire down the street at the other group of aliens, but like Carter's squad they were pinned down as well.

"Sir we need an escape plan fast," Carter stressed as the sound of plasma began to pick up again. "I know that Staff Sergeant, but the Covvies have knocked out all our F-99 Drones and without that we got no bird's eye view of the city, so I don't know what the fuck is happening out there, but…"

The Lieutenant motioned to the holo map, "This is where we are and this is where the rest of Echo is," he moved his hand along a line to where it showed mini holograms of marines crouching. "The Captain was able to establish a rally point at this police station for all of our company to rendezvous at."

"When was the last time you heard from her?" Carter inquired studying the map. If the red highlighting on the map was correct, it appeared the covvies did indeed have control of all of Orozspatak up to the Urlan River. There were even splotches of red on this side of the river.

"About ten minutes ago, but then our radio man got hit," McAllister said pointing to one of the lifeless Helljumper corpses. Kaneda shook his head, "It's pointless any ways the aliens are jamming our communications so we can't establish radio contact with anyone not within a hundred yard range."

"Probably less range then that," Carter muttered, remembering that he couldn't even establish radio contact with the LT despite being right across the street.

"Right. This police station is about two blocks away. Now normally that would be a ten minute jog at the most but with this fog visibility is down to almost zero and with the possibility of Covenant all around that will probably double the time it will take to get there," a nearby explosion showered the trio in dust. Kaneda shook it off and continued, "Sergeant McAllister's squad has taken the most casualties so he will head off first with the wounded. My squad will cover his and since your squad is at full strength you cover us and follow suit ASAP."

_You would make my squad the last out,_ Carter thought to himself angrily, though because of his visor no one could see his facial expression. "Yessir," he said through clenched teeth.

Kaneda turned to the two of his men; one of which was the one Carter had almost ran into, "Amendola and Lopez, give Staff Sergeant Fenix some covering fire as he makes his way back across the street. The two ODST's nodded and stacked up on the wall. Amendola shouted, "Covering fire," and the Helljumpers fired their weapons around the corner.

McAllister signaled to his men to grab the wounded and dead and prepare to move.

Fenix signaled to Gomez to follow and the pair sprinted back across the street. Much like before plasma peppered the ground around their feet and miraculously they didn't get hit.

"How's our situation looking?" Springs shouted over the din of his MA5B firing full auto. Fenix shook his head, "Not good, but we have a plan. We located Captain Hartford's position. We got to cover the rest of the platoon then we will make our escape."

The thought of having no one to cover them seemed to slowly dawn on the squad. Fenix knew each one of them was angry right now that they were getting the butt end of this retreat, but none of them said anything out of respect for their superior's decision.

"I know it sucks but we will move soon so just put down suppressive fire and hope you hit something," Fenix commanded beginning to fire his own assault rifle at the approaching Covenant.

The whole squad opened up putting covering fire down on the xenophobic aliens.

"Staff Sergeant we are clear, get your men outta there," Kaneda said through the COM. He was surprised that the el-tee was able to establish any sort of contact with him.

"Alright boys and girls let's get out of her!" The squad complied and they slipped in between the buildings down an alley way and then they proceeded east down the connecting boulevard. A blue waypoint appeared on all their HUD's that marked the police stations general location.

It was a long jog to the police station. Every time they tried to make a dash to the next available cover a hail of plasma fire would drive them back. A plasma mortar blew the tiles off nearby roof showering them with shards. The Covenant barrage was so intense that many of the buildings within the city were unrecognizable.

The police station finally came into view. The squad made their way pass a few derelict cars to the police stations side entrance. Two Helljumpers guarded the entrance. Carter addressed them, "Where is Captain Hartford?"

One of the troopers, tagged as Cunningham on his HUD, remarked, "She's in the main office towards the back. Carter nodded and turned back to his Latham, "Stay here with the squad and guard the exit with these troopers."

Latham saluted curtly, "You got it sir." Carter shook his head, "Shouldn't salute to a superior when in the field."

"Hey, if a buzzard sniper picks you off I become squad leader," Latham joked. Carter laughed and began to make his way through the station. It seemed oddly quiet despite there being a war raging on outside.

He saw a few troopers from 5th and 6th squads of 2nd platoon trying to board up one of the doorways with furniture from the station. Carter went farther in pass the jail cells and was shocked to see this is where the wounded were being kept. There were so many and they filled up multiple jail cells. A Corpsman went among the wounded checking up on them.

He walked pass a few black body bags that were occupied. He knelt down and showed his respect to each and every one of them. A young private was present watching over the area.

"It was crazy, we barely made it out of there in time," He said. Carter noticed he was trembling slightly. Carter walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay son we will get out of here."

"Thanks Staff Sergeant," the young trooper said going back to his business of collecting and sorting the deads dog tags. _Why have a young man like that do corpse detail_, Carter thought as he finally reached the main office.

A group of officers crowded around a portable holo table, including Lieutenant Kaneda. Captain Hartford stood there as well. She stood there with her beautiful eyes and blonde hair. They all turned as Fenix approached.

"Ah Staff Sergeant Fenix," Hartford said in a calm voice, "still alive I see."

Carter smiled, "It'll take more then the Covenant to stop me from seeing your beautiful face again." Hartford shook her head, "Your flirting isn't going to get you anywhere Fenix."

They turned back to the map and began discussing again, "Looks like they got a couple of guys up in the museum; I can't think of any other building around where they would put a forward observer. I also think they got buzzard snipers up there, too," 2nd Lieutenant Joe Webb, 3rd platoons leader remarked pointing to a spot on the map.

The museum was literally right next to the police station and would be a good spot to put an OP and it would explain why the Covenants plasma rounds were getting more and more precise.

"I got Corporal O' Brien and his spotter PFC Dewy trying to locate any Covenant up on the roof of the museum, but until then we have to stay low," Hartford noted.

"We still need to clear an LZ for casevac. Our wounded aren't going to last to long," Kaneda pointed out. Hartford rubbed her temples, "I know Lieutenant, but we need to get rid of those forward observers."

"Why don't we just slip some troops into the museum and clear the Covvies out?" Fenix suggested. Webb shook his head, "We can't get to the museum. We got about a platoon's worth of Elites and Jackals held up in the parking lot between the two buildings and that stops any chances at us getting over there."

"And the Covvies are lined up along the east bank like they're waiting for a race to start, so that cuts out slipping behind that Museum to the promenade," Lieutenant Speirs retorted out. He was the 4th platoon's commander, "And besides we don't have enough men to spare."

"How much of the company do we have left?" Fenix inquired.

"We have about twenty-three KIAs and about half that wounded," Hartford sighed.

Twenty-three killed out of a company of ninety six men and women. He had heard about entire battalions of marines being wiped out in an entire night. He hadn't believed any of it but now he was starting to believe it was true.

They had kind of gotten lucky in the sense that they took shelter in a police station. There was a medical wing full of local anesthetics, anti bacterial and dressings. Though it was lacking in anything that could deal with serious wounds. They could keep the wounded ready for a little bit, but without casevac anyone marked class 2 wouldn't make it. Hell the people marked class 1 and 3 and could still hold a rifle were still combat effective.

"Casevac is not going to happen anytime so…" Hartford stopped herself abruptly as she received a transmission over her COM. She nodded a few times and finished off with a "yessir." She looked up at the group with a smile on her face, "Well gentlemen Colonel Striker seems to sending a blessing from god. We got two F-99 UCAV's en route from FOB Phoenix that is coming in for a precision air strike, E.T.A five minutes."

F-99 or more commonly known as Wombats, were the UNSC's premier unmanned aerial vehicle that could be used as a reconnaissance vehicle or a combat air support unit. With the Covenant dominating the skies with their dropships and Banshees, it was a surprise that two of the drones could get anywhere within Orozspatak.

She walked over to a counter and picked up a small black box. Carter instantly recognized a laser designator when he saw one. "One slight problem, we got to mark the museum for the drones before they pass."

"I'll do it," Carter volunteered. Hartford nodded, "You know how these work Staff Sergeant?" Fenix nodded.

She handed over the black box and said, "Good luck Fenix." Carter slung his MA5B on the magnetic plates on his back and took the offering and proceeded to the roof. He went up the stairs and opened the door that led out onto the roof slowly. He knew Covvie snipers were watching for movement on the roof closely.

He crawled out onto the roof keeping the laser device tucked within his arms. He crawled out to the first bit of cover which was a rectangular air conditioning unit.

The sound of a SRS99 cracking a shot off nearly made Carter piss himself. He precariously around the AC unit to spot two Helljumpers lying prone nearby. One of them was armed with the SRS99 sniper rifle he had just heard.

His FF tag marked them as Cpl. O'Brien and PFC Dewey. These were the sniper team Hartford had mentioned earlier. Dewey turned too him and motioned Carter to stay low, which the Staff Sergeant complied.

"Target, second to last floor, buzzard sniper," Carter heard Dewey mutter to his team mate. O'Brien adjusted his aim to the new target and unleashed a shot.

"Shit miss," Dewey informed. O'Brien pulled back the charging handle and muttered, "Bastard was a lot faster then I thought."

Dewey turned to Carter, "Staff Sergeant you shouldn't be up here." Carter motioned to the device he was cradling, "We got two F-99's coming in hot, I got to mark that museum so they know what they are hitting."

Dewey motioned to a ventilation shaft on the far side of the roof, "That'll be your best bet. We will cover you but stay low they got plenty on snipers up there." Fenix nodded and slowly made his way across the roof. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be and more then once he almost took a plasma beam through the head. O'Brien fired a few shots and over the COM he was able to confirm that the sniper had gotten a few hits. It slowly dawned on the Staff Sergeant that he was being used as a rabbit to bait out the Jackal snipers while O'Brien took them out. _Sons of bitches_.

Finally after about two minutes of crawling and dodging he reached the ventilation shaft. He set the laser designator on top of the metal vent. He turned the device on and had to wait until the laser designator synchronized with the Wombats. He was afraid with all this cloud cover that it wouldn't work but he was rewarded with a beeping noise and the small screen on the laser device lit up and showed a real time video screen of what the lead F-99 was showing.

They flew over the outskirts of the city. Everything was portrayed in a weird grayish green color. But Carter could see multiple spirals of smoke rising out from different areas of the city. Plasma fire and tracer rounds could be seen through the light fog.

Through the view screen Carter noticed the Wombats were approaching the museum. The entire building was lit up in a dull red. The F-99's marked himself and the sniper team on the roof as friendly green outlines.

Carter looked up just in time to see the drones streak overhead and drop their payload. Two pairs of AGM -552 Hellfire Missiles streaked out from the drones' undercarriage and found their target on the museum.

Carter felt the urge to duck and cover his ears. The sound was deafening and the resulting fire from the inferno burned down hundreds of pieces of artwork of Reach's and humanity for that matter past. The thought stung for a moment but the result of getting rid of the Covenant up there seemed to be worth it.

O'Brien and Dewey strolled over to the Staff Sergeant. "Holy shit, that was one big ass explosion," Dewey said excitedly. Something told him this was the PFC's first air strike. Carter remembered his first air strike back on New Constantinople when he was a Private himself.

Carter nodded to the young man's enthusiasm but keyed his COM to speak to Captain Hartford, "Captain this is Fenix, the enemy positions within the museum and the museum itself are eradicated."

"_Very good Staff Sergeant, I knew you could do it. I already requested for the evac birds to come in and land in the parking lot, it'll be a quick in and out so I want you up there with my snipers to provide over watch," _Hartford instructed him.

"Yes Ma'am," He turned to the two snipers and informed them of their new task.

There were still a handful of Covenant on the far side of the parking lot but they were quickly wiped out by the ODST's on the ground. Two D77 TC Pelican Dropships flew over them and landed skillfully in the parking lot. Wasting no time the wounded were quickly brought out and loaded onto the Pelican.

The two birds slowly began to ascend back into the sky. Carter was watching them but suddenly noticed movement coming from the rubble of the museum. "O'Brien Elite with a fuel rod in the rubble three O' clock!" Carter shouted.

The sniper wasted no time. He sighted up and with one shot he took the Elite's head off. Through reflex the Elite pulled the Fuel rod guns trigger and the gun discharged its plasma into a nearby wall.

"Good shot," Carter said almost bewildered. O'Brien nodded and went back through peering through his scope. There good fortune was short lived however when a bone chilling roar split the air.

He peered out to the edge of the parking lot and nearly pissed himself again. Standing there with a long energy sword within its hands was an Elite Field Marshall in its maroon ornate armor.

Field Marshall's were like the generals of the Covenants ground forces. They usually never led from the front like this and seeing one in the flesh was a rare sight. It also wasn't a good one if you were on the other side.

Two Ultra class Elites in their silver armor joined their leader, energy swords of their own drawn. With another horrendous roar the Field Marshall charged.

The Helljumpers in the parking lot closest to the Elites instantly began to retreat. They knew better then to get in close with Elites with energy swords. All but one however, a young private tried to hold the line by spraying with his MA5B but it had no effect on the charging Elite.

The private was bisected by the Elites sword. Carter turned away just as it happened; it was too much too watch. Once within the general defense of the building the ODST began to fire on the Elites.

The two Ultras didn't stand a chance. There arms flailed around like they were in a swarm of flies as they were hit with rounds from all over With over thirty rifles firing down onto them their shields dissipated and they collapsed under the barrage. The Field Marshall, however, was able to hold out and continued forward.

A Helljumper wielding SPNKr rocket launcher took aim at the Elite and fired. Carter was awe struck as the Field Marshall expertly dodged the rocket by actually flipping over it. The Elite kept coming and with a powerful leap was within the midst of the first troopers.

It was a massacre. The Elite expertly cut the troopers too bits. One was decapitated with a clean cut another lost her left arm to the sword and another took a powerful left hook to the face which broke the poor troopers visor showering shards from the visor in his face.

Carter took aim and fired hitting the Elite directly in the chest but to no avail. The Elite looked up and Carter could have sworn it was looking right at him. It looked as if it was about to leap onto the roof, but more troopers regained their senses and opened up on the Elite.

The fire finally began to overwhelm it and its shield finally dropped. The Elite gave a final snarl and sprinted to safety away from the Helljumpers to safety.

"_What the hell was that!" _Lieutenant Kaneda screamed over the general COM. Carter was going to have to remind him too keep his cool over the COM. There was a rush of responses as many troopers answered at once. It was Captain Hartford who got everyone to be quiet.

"_Shut up all of you!" _She roared, "_We are going to move on to the nearest bridge over the Urlan. Most of the other bridges crossing the river have been destroyed except for this nearby bridge." _If all those other bridges were destroyed that meant that the majority of the Covenant across the river will be coming right at them.

"_I want all platoon leaders to reorganize their platoons," _Hartford ordered_, "We move in five."_

Carter rolled his eyes, _here we go again._

**Author's Note:**** I hope you guys enjoyed that one. I was going for a very realistic battle scene something my old fanfic **_**We Were Soldiers**_** slightly lacked. Well that's all for now. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Holding the Line**

**1650 Hours, August 12****th****, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Reach, Orozspatak, Epsilon Eridani System**

Five minutes after being given the command to move towards the bridge the sixty odd men and women left in Echo Company were making their way down the desolate streets of Orozspatak. Carter and many others were constantly scanning the homes around them for enemy contact. Every window, doorway or alley was observed. No one wanted to be ambushed while they were in the open.

They turned down another boulevard and the bridge in question was in sight. It was a large arch bridge, something reminiscent of the Lupu Bridge of old China, except much of the bridge was cobblestone, not steel. A few derelict cars were left from when their occupants abandoned them in a hurry to leave the city.

As the Company got closer, Carter could spot an array Army Troopers in their tan BDU's. They seemed to have created a barricade between them and the bridge consisting of the abandoned civilian cars. A plethora of weapons were at their disposal, including three M808B "Scorpion" Main Battle Tanks, a pair of LAAG warthogs and quite a few heavy fifties.

As they got closer one of the troopers, bearing the gold bar of a second Lieutenant, approached turned and began to approach them. Captain Hartford signaled for the company to halt. She moved over to the Army officer and shook his hand.

"So you are our reinforcements?" The Lieutenant asked looking past the Captain and eyeing the company of ODST's, "Never thought brass would send Helljumpers."

"Well they did," Hartford stated. She looked around at the defenses, "You guys been here a while?" The Lieutenant nodded, "Yup been for the past few hours. We relieved another company in our battalion that was taking a heavy beating from the Covenant. Poor SOB's were mauled by Artillery and air support."

The two began to walk in the direction of the barricade. Hartford took everything in as it happened. Almost every building in the vicinity had at least some damage from plasma artillery. There were huge craters where some of the rounds impacted on the street. "So what's the skinny on the Covvies?"

"The bastards took the east side of the city a few days ago. They have been trying to cross every bridge to the west side so they could get their armor across, but we have been blowing them up accordingly. Heck just a few hours ago two bridges, this on and one further down the river, were the only ones left. That is until the Covvies broke through the defenses on the other bridge. That one had to be blown too."

"Why don't we blow this bridge as well?" Hartford inquired. The Army officer shook his head, "Brass wants this bridge intact for some goddamn reason." Hartford shook her head, "Leave it to command to order something so stupid. We could easily have blown the bridge cutting the enemies armor from crossing. At least then we have a chance of routing the bastards from this side of the Urlan."

The El tee shrugged and looked out over onto the bridge, "Looks like my recon teams are pulling back. That must mean the covvies are mobilizing." Hartford glanced out and saw small teams of troopers retreating from the bridge back behind the barricades.

Hartford took notice that there were about a company on Army Troopers manning the line, "So you want to tell me why a 2nd looey is in charge of an entire company?"

The officer sighed and said, "Well the Captain stopped an arty shell early this afternoon and his XO was killed during one of the covvies quick raids across the bridge."

Hartford sighed, "I'm sorry El tee. Where do you want me and my Company? I'll give you tactical command seeing as you know the terrain and defense better." The El tee nodded and motioned to the buildings on the right and left, "I could use your men on the flanks in the townhouses." Hartford nodded and turned on her heels heading back to her Company.

"What's going on Captain?" Kaneda inquired when she got back. Hartford motioned to the townhouses, "We need to support the flanks. I want 1st and 2nd platoon on the right and 3rd and 4th on the left."

"And where might you be during all this?" 1st Sergeant Turner, 3rd platoons commander asked. Hartford motioned to the Army troopers, "I'll be in the middle flank coordinating the defense with the Army 2nd Looey." Turner nodded satisfied.

"Alright 1st platoon on me!" Kaneda shouted. Fenix and what remained of 1st platoon and 2nd platoon began to make their way too the homes on the right side of the street. On the other side 3rd and 4th platoon were doing the same thing.

Five minutes later half of 2nd squad, including Joe, Suzie, Latham and Carter, was holed up in a room on the uppermost floor of the townhouse closest to the main street. They appeared to be in the master bed room of the previous owners. The room even had its own bathroom. However, a gaping hole was prominent in the side facing out to the Urlan, courtesy of a Plasma mortar. The rest of the squad was downstairs on the lower level where they could get heavy fire on the covvies down there.

It was a tight fit with so many bodies in one room but they made due, each had their own firing positions already set up and were ready to go. The door to the room opened up and three Helljumpers strolled in. One was caring a mortar on his back.

He recognized Sergeant Fillister, the leader of the Companies Mortar platoon. Carter got up shaking his head, "Nope not happening Fillister, this room is already packed as it is." Fillister depolarized showing his pretty baby face, "Sorry Staff Sergeant, but the El tee wants us set up with a clear line of sight on the bridge and this room was the best place."

Carter rolled his eyes, "Fine but stay out of my men's way." Fillister nodded and got his men to setting up the mortar. Carter went back to his position next to Latham. The sharpshooter sensed something was troubling his squad leader, "You okay Sergeant?"

Carter turned to him, "Yeah, it's just that nervous feeling you get before battle. You know the calm before the storm." Latham nodded, "Aye, I know it all too well. Remember when we were sent in Feet first to Sigma Octanus IV to reinforce the marines at Cote d' Azur. I was practically sweating bullets from nervousness, but you calmed me down sir and now it's my turn to return the favor."

Carter chuckled to himself, "Yeah but at least we were able to win on Sigma Octanus IV. I have a gut feeling Reach isn't going to be so lucky."

"I am not so sure sir. We aren't dealing with that many Covenant. If we can get a good counter attack going on them we can drive them right out of the system."

"I hope so," Carter said looking out over the Urlan River to the other side. The fog prevented him from seeing too much but he could just make out the tops of some of the largest buildings over there, "I hope so."

With that it went silent. It stayed like that for another half hour. That is when the Covenant first struck.

Their opening salvo consisted of a plasma bombardment. Someone yelled out find some fucking cover!" but Carter was way ahead of him, diving into the bathroom of the bedroom.

Globs of plasma came over in lazy arcs to their side of the river. They landed, vaporizing anything they hit. The plasma shells began to slam into the ground at regular intervals; each one shaking the ground tremendously.

Carter heard the screams of those that were wounded. Those were the unlucky ones. The lucky ones had been flash fried when the arty hit.

Carter also heard another sound. This one brought a small smile to his face. It was a telltale whistling sound of the UNSC M-145D Rhino Self propelled artillery pieces behind the line returning fire.

The 320mm shells flew over head and Carter heard them as they found their marks on the other side of the river. Carter didn't envy the beings getting slammed by that stuff. Sure Covenant Plasma Artillery was really dangerous, but at least you had a chance to see it and possibly dodge it. Human artillery was a lot faster and near invisible as it slammed down onto you. Hell, you never even have a chance to hear the shell that hits you. Carter thought it was an even trade off however.

He heard a loud whirring noise that wasn't artillery and looked up just in time to spot a squadron of six Covenant Seraph-class Fighters streak overhead intent on silencing the UNSC Arties.

"What the hell are those things doing down in atmosphere?" Joe asked to no one in particular. It was a good question the teardrop Seraphs usually were used for space combat. Seeing them in atmosphere was a rare and practically none existent sight seen within the twenty odd years of war humanity has been at with the covenant.

"I don't know," Suzie piped up, "But those Rhinos better get their asses moving before they are all over them."

The two faction's artillery pieces dueled it out for a couple minutes more before they both slowly stopped. Carter peeked out from the bathroom, "Is it done?" Joe and Suzie both peeked up from their hunkered positions and peeked over the rim. Joe turned to Carter giving him the thumbs up sign. Carter reestablished his position he was in before the bombardment. He peered outside.

The fog had subsided substantially. No doubt the plasma mortars evaporating much of the air as they flew towards the UNSC infantrymen's position. A slight rain seemed to have replaced it and was coming down steadily. All along the small line Army troopers and Helljumpers were coming out of their hiding spots. Many hadn't made it and many were injured. The screams for medics soon piped up as people slowly got organized on where everyone was.

"Everyone okay?" Carter asked looking around at his and Fillisters squad. There was a grumbled response of yes's and affirmatives as everyone got back into position. The Covenants arty hadn't hit anything on his town house but he couldn't attest to the other ones. He had just been lucky.

The sound of someone yelling, "_Aw shit here they come!" _over the general COM pulled Carter out of his thinking. True to the man who screamed its word, the Covenant was coming slowly across the bridge from the east side.

Carter took in their numbers instantly. They were moving forward in a staggered formation consisting of at least two hundred grunts in the front, around half that number of Jackals and at least a hundred Elites. They were all being supported by a plethora of vehicles ranging from Ghost, Specters and even a trio of Wraith tanks.

At their head a golden armored Elite Zealot. A flashing white energy sword was present in its hands. Carter cursed under his breath; Zealots were a pain in the ass to take out when they had a whole lot of support with them.

"Trevor!" Sergeant Fillister shouted at one of his men, who was wearing a satchel filled with what appeared to be mortar rounds on his chest, "HE now! Let's make these bastards regret the day they decided to step onto Reach." Trevor handed him a red tipped mortar. Fillisters gunner took the weapon and after the Sergeant made a few adjustments to the mortar tube, the gunner slipped the mortar in. The 60mm mortar flew out with a solid **Wump**. Everyone in the room jumped.

The round flew out and over and landed right in the midst of the group of grunts. A few more mortar rounds from other teams landed with the first within the Covenant formation. It sounded like fireworks on the fourth of July. The simian like aliens were thrown every which way as they were blown literally to bits. Limbs, blood and other unmentionables landed on top of their comrades but this seemed to affect them little.

Carter sighted through his iron sights on one of the lead grunts, although he was sure at least a half dozen other people were trained on the same grunt. "Wait till they enter the kill zone."

The leading Zealot halted, but the Grunts and Jackals kept marching forward. Their footsteps making it sound like a stampede was approaching. Carter wasn't sure who fired the first shot, but after that all hell broke loose.

Grunts were mowed down as the weapons of the UNSC claimed them. The little squat aliens didn't falter however, they kept moving and now they were returning fire. Carter had to give them credit, the little bastards were brave or they were plain stupid.

The grunts were soon joined by the shield wielding Jackals. The vulture like aliens formed a phalanx with their shields and advanced as one. Bullets harmlessly pinged off of their fluorescent shields. The bastard Jackals were a tough son of a bitch to kill with those shields of theirs. A few of the jackals shields dissipated and their wielders were left open to fire. Carter put down a couple that were shield less.

Latham however had a Battle Rifle. The scoped weapon could get many clean shots on the Jackals exposed head and even the tiny bit of exposed side that the shield didn't protect.

As a marksman, Latham and the other marksmen within the UNSC force present chose to go after the more harder to kill Jackals and Elites.

The Covenants ranks parted and multiple Ghosts sped forward. They were primarily piloted by grunts, but a few Elites had control of one here and there. They strafed the UNSC lines with their twin mounted forward plasma cannons.

"_Someone take out those ghosts!" _Captain Hartford barked. A few seconds later two blazing rockets flew out and hit their intended targets. Two of the ghosts went up and over in an explosion of blue and cobalt. Another salvo of rockets found their mark and even a heavy fifty opened up. The rounds pinged off the chassis of the purple hovercraft. A couple blew up as the .50 cal rounds found their marks. A pair of warthogs leapt forward and engaged the remaining Ghost. Seeing they were outmatched the Covenant hovercraft fell back.

The Elites finally entered the fray. With a almost deafening roar the hundred or so Elites all charged forward. Carter, who had been so focused on the grunts and jackals, was almost taken a back by the sight. But who wouldn't be scared of over a hundred pissed off and armed Elites charging their lines.

Now, saying they were charging was probably an over exaggeration. It was more like they were moving forward and slowly engaging the UNSC. Not all of them had swords, actually only a few did, as the ultras up were the only one allowed to wield the honorary weapons. The rest settled for plasma rifles, plasma carbines or needle rifles.

They flitted from car to car taking cover when ever they could. Elites were a lot smarter then their subordinates and stronger and that's why they were greatly feared.

A green plasma bolt flew pass Carters head and he instantly ducked. "Latham you see where that shot came from?" Latham didn't answer, he fired two three round burst before giving the thumbs up sign.

Carter sighed in relief, he had always trusted Latham's skill as a marksmen. He peered back over the rim and instantly wished he hadn't. The trio of Wraiths had begun to fire their plasma mortars over their own troops into the UNSC lines. A warthog went up in flames even a scorpion was destroyed by the plasma. As it melted the hatch flew open and two troopers came out with flames all over their body. Their screams were bloodcurdling. Army troopers came over and patted the flames out as fast as they could, trying to save their comrades.

The Covenant forces were beginning to overrun the barricaded positions on the street. Army troopers and Covenant forces engaged each other in heavy hand to hand combat. Carter knew that Captain Hartford was down there and hoped to god she was okay.

With their forces to close to the barricade the Wraiths turned their attention to the townhouses the ODST's were held up in. "Shit get down!" Carter roared as the first plasma mortar found its mark on the townhouse next to theirs. He could here the screams for medics from the poor Helljumpers that had been wounded.

Another round found its mark. This time on the bottom part of their townhouse. Carter quickly got on the COM and radioed in to his squad members that had been down there. "Springs are you guys okay down there!" There was no response only white static. "Springs!" he shouted again.

There was a cough on the other side of the COM and a voice answered, "_Yeah we are okay Staff Sergeant. But you better get the hell outta there that plasma round fucked up the infrastructure of the house. It's going to collapse soon."_

"Shit," Carter muttered under his breath, "Alright we will be out soon." He turned to everyone else in the room that was busy firing on the quickly advancing Covenant. "Sorry to interrupt, but we better get the hell out of here. This building is going down." The shaking of the building as another plasma round hit it was enough to get everyone moving.

They made their way out the door. Sergeant Fillister, his gunner, and Joe made it through the door before the door frame and most of the wall surrounding it collapsed, effectively cutting their route off. "Damn!" Carter said. He looked around and saw the newly formed hole from a recent plasma explosion, "Out the window."

They made their way over to the opening. The ODST named Trevor hesitated as they got near the edge, "out there? Are you kidding me?" Carter pulled the rappel cable out of his utility belt and hooked it onto the side of the wall, "Hell no trooper, now hook up or get crushed!" Faced with those options Trevor reluctantly hooked up as well.

Carter looked over the edge. They were about twenty meters from the ground. He made sure everyone was secured before he leapt over the edge, the others followed suite. He rappled down about five feet before stopping and glancing up to see a few two feet long needles fly pass their lines. A covvie marksman must have had them in its sights with its needle rifle.

"Move it!" He shouted dropping down once again. Another few needle rounds flew pass. One of them cut clean through Trevor's cable. Carter watched helplessly as the ODST fell the twenty or so feet to the ground, his screams audible over the sounds of battle. He landed on top of a car. His body bent at an impossible angle.

Carter finally got to the ground and made his way over to the fallen trooper. He took a moment to mourn the young mans death, before taking his dog tags and moving on. He found the rest of his squad huddled behind a truck. As he approached, Springs made his way over, "Sir this whole operation is going to hell real fast. What are we supposed to do?"

Carter shook his head, "Hold here. I'm going to find the captain and see what she says. However, if you are ordered to fall back do it without hesitation. That goes for everyone." The whole squad nodded, knowing the seriousness of the situation.

The rain picked up as Carter made his way over to where the Captain last was at the barricade. He waited for a retreating Scorpion that was on fire to pass before he continued on. All around him troopers were slowly falling back. None of them were full out retreating, though they were slowly being pushed back as they traded fire with the Covenant.

Carter never found Hartford, as she was yelling over the COM, _"All UNSC personnel fall back to Rally Point Baker. I repeat fall back! Then Covenant has amassed reinforcements from some fucking Super Carrier over the Viery territory. If we don't fall back now then we will be cut off and overran." _Carter cursed under his breath. _That's why there were Seraphs in atmosphere. They were coming from some Covenant carriers. _

He looked back at the barricade. The Covenant was all over the first line of defenses. Troopers fought valiantly. He knew that those troopers wouldn't be able to escape and were fighting for their lives.

He watched as a female trooper was falling back. She tripped over herself and landed with a thud. Her helmet came off and her gun slid out of arms reach. Other troopers ran pass and didn't even bat an eye in her direction. She looked up and she and Carter made eye contact; though since he had a visor on it obscured his face.

Carter made a move to help her but was too late. A gray bird like creature that resembled a Jackal with a mane was quickly upon her. Carter recognized it as a Skirmisher, a sort of distant cousin of the Jackal. The fast moving aliens were used as close combat specialist. Going in close with the enemy and engaging them before falling back.

This particular skirmisher was upon the woman in seconds. Carter could only watch helplessly as the alien flipped her over onto her back and began to tear and her with its razor sharp claws. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the alien ripped into her. Blood and entrails spilled out everywhere.

Carter raised his M6D and aimed. He fired the first round into the female troopers head, taking her out of her misery. The skirmisher looked up in surprise when its prey had been killed from a pistol round. The last thing it saw was Carter aiming at it with his pistol. Two shots to the head and a shot to the stomach killed it.

Carter turned and began to fall back along with the others.

Carter had never been in a full retreat such as this one. Sure on New America, when the Covvies had routed their position from that one snowy mountain, they had fallen back. But that was different; they had had artillery and even a few air strikes covering them. Here it was complete chaos. It was literally every man for themselves.

Carter had never run so fast before. His lungs felt like they would explode and his calves were burning. He hadn't been a track star in High School, he had played baseball, but he really wished he had done track now. _What the hell has baseball done for me;_ he thought to himself,_ all I can do is throw a grenade farther. _

He was brought out of his thoughts by a screeching sound above. The Seraphs from before were all over the retreating UNSC group. Many troopers fell under the strafing by the star fighters.

As they turned down another boulevard Carter spotted the Rhino Artillery units falling back as well. _Looks like they made it. _

The slower troopers were quickly enveloped by the wave of Covenant forces that were quickly approaching. A few other unlucky troopers were gunned down by plasma rounds to the back.

Carter and the others fell back around another corner and he was welcomed by a marvelous sight. Nine Armadillo APC's were gathered around the town square. He could only smile as their ramps lowered. The ODST's and Army Troopers piled into the back. The Armadillo's 40mm computer controlled gun opened up on the Covenant as they came into view.

The loading ramps closed. It was pitch black for a second before the emergency lights flickered on bathing everyone in a red hellish glow. The engines came to life and the convoy quickly began to fall back. Even though he couldn't see outside Carter knew that the Covenant was all over. The sounds of the 40mm Gatling gun going off was testament to that.

The rocking of the vehicle and the fact he was dead tired was enough to put Carter to sleep. He was shaken awake by Joe, "Sir we made it out of the city. You should come see this."

The APC's had stopped and the loading ramps were down. ODST were pouring out of them. Carter and Joe joined the rest outside. He instantly noticed that there were less of the APC's. "Where are the other Armadillos?"

Joe was the one who answered, "They veered off back to Phoenix to pick up the rest of the Army battalion. They are going to meet us in the town of Slovak in a few days, but that's not what's important now. That is" he said pointing. Carter followed his gaze and gasped.

Orozspatak was burning. And not just like fire burning, it was literally melting. Plasma was raining down from a large Covenant ship in the sky that must have been at least twenty five kilometers long. It was within the cloud cover and it looked like only the stern was over Orozspatak.

"Oh my god," Suzie muttered. Her helmet was off and her hair was down. She turned and buried her exposed face in Carters chest plate. The staff sergeant was taken aback by this at first. But he slowly reached around and embraced her. No one else in the squad or the company for that matter seemed to notice. Everyone was too busy watching their chances of saving Reach slowly slip away.

**Author's Note: ****This chapter seemed to start off strong for me but as I went on with the battle my writing faltered. I'll try to do better next time. In the mean time please review and thanks for reading. **


End file.
